


Mental jogging on the edge of sleep.

by Keenir



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Alien Invasion, Gen, SETI - Freeform, Skitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the edge of sleep, Anne may know why the Skitters came to Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mental jogging on the edge of sleep.

Anne Glass used to sleep so well. Back before the Skitters turned the world upside-down and inside-out. Back before a Skitter had spoken through the mouth of a child.

The boy's words echoed in her mind, sparking connection after connection. His relayed words were simple: **"Kill me."** What it summoned in her thoughts were not so simple:

 _Isaac Asimov once wrote that, once any species develops and keeps the capacity for spaceflight, they are effectively immortal - no single natural disaster can make them extinct._

Anne ignored the persistant itch on her lower back - bugbites were a constant in life, pre- and post-Invasion.

 _Is that why the Skitters came to Earth? They picked up our broadcasts, watched tv show after show, movie after movie of plucky humans defeating all-powerful alien empires..._

Her right fist clenched and uncurled before drawing blood. Her left foot curled within her shoe, then relaxed.

Bile rose a little in her throat as one last thought crossed her mind before fitful sleep found her: _Did they come to Earth, thinking we would - could - kill them all? Is that what they want?_


End file.
